Temptation
by MacFanFictionize
Summary: Even though things might appear as a fairy tale, it often isn't. / Involves Seth MacFarlane.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by MisterMacFarlane and an anonymous on Tumblr._

* * *

**Temptation**  
_Chapter one_

* * *

The elevator doors slowly slide open, allowing you to escape its space. You quickly exit the room and make your way down the hallway. You greet the receptionist behind her desk. She smiles warmly back at you. You pass the lounging sofa's and are about to knock on the door, but you stop yourself. Something has caught your eye. Through the glass, you can see how the pretty blonde assistant is extremely close to him, her breast almost touching his face while she softly touches his arm in a very innocent manner. It rests there too long and their proximity is too close for your liking. You chew onto your cheek and proceed. You knock hard onto the wood for a few times before entering the office, rousing their attention. As you step inside, the two turn around. Immediately, a smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. MacFarlane", Barbie says as she hastily grabs her clipboard and holds it in place in front of her body. She tugs a lose stray of her hair behind her ear, directing her gaze at the floor. You carefully watch her as you pass her by and place your hand at the very same place hers was seconds earlier. You lean in and place a kiss on his head, through his messy, undone hair.

"You ready, honey?", you ask him as your hand itches upwards, running it through his dark tousled locks before cupping his cheek. He meets your gaze, eyes seemingly tired after a hard day's of work, "Yeah". He closes his eyes and moves in to the touch. He lets out a small sigh, his expression unwinding, relaxing. Right now, he looks at peace, feels safe. You hear the sound of the door handle being turned behind you and the opening and closing of the door soon follows. After a few minutes, you let go off of him and sit yourself down on his desk, steading yourself. His eyes shoot open straightaway at the loss of warmth caressing his cheek. The brown pools burn curiously at you, but all seems to be forgotten when you unknowingly place a hand on your stomach.

"You don't have to do it. We can ask someone else to do it. If not, we can always hire someone."

His eyes direct themselves at your hand. Within seconds, he wheels his chair to you, sits mere inches away and places both of his hands against your swollen abdomen.

"No", he says, his mind sharp again as though he just found a new source of energy within his body, "I need to do this. I want to do this. Besides, how hard can it be to put up a crib?"

You chuckle, knowing that, even though he's extremely good with his hands on several levels, building something from a few parts is a gift and talent not spend on him. He can't put things together, even if he tried with all his might. And he knows this. It angers him, yet he continues trying. Laughter fills the room and he looks up. He smirks at you before leaning in and places a tender, soft kiss on your belly.

"I can't believe it's gone so fast. You're due in 18 days", he breathes gently against your stomach and places a longer lasting kiss against your stretched skin.

"I think there's a difference of experience here", you pause to notice he cocks his head adoringly at you, a little confused, "I can't wait to get this finally over with. I've been carrying it around for the last 8 months and have put on 50lbs. I feel gigantic"

"You're beautiful"

He places a feather-light kiss.

"I feel like a whale. I can't believe you're still attracted to me after what I've done to you, made you do, shouted at you and after all that weight I put on"

"You're incredibly sexy, honey, even with hormones surging through your body"

Another feather-light kiss.

"Thank you for the extremely late trips to the 7-Eleven"

"There's nothing I won't do for you", he caresses your belly with his thumbs while his lips are lightly pressed against your flesh, you can feel his lips move as he speaks, "Even if you eat bananas covered in chocolate paste. Or put peanut butter on vanilla ice-cream. Nothing, at all". He chuckles as you fight back the urge to cry and fail miserably at it. Before you realize it, you've started to sob uncontrollably. Immediately, he looks up at you, frowning worriedly while he takes your hands with his.

"Darling, are you okay?", he hesitantly asks.

"Yes", you wheeze, trying to calm yourself down, "I just love you"

He grins from ear to ear, eyes beaming and rises from his chair. He carefully pulls you on your feet and places a strong arm around your shoulders, pulling you in close. His arm embraces you, along with his warmth and masculine scent.

"I love you too", he whispers near your ear before placing a loving kiss against your cheek, silencing your sobs as he guides you homewards.

* * *

THERE'S GONNA BE A BAYBEH, OK?! BAYBEH! A SETH WOODBURY MACFARLANE BAYBEH.


	2. Chapter 2

That…. should do it", he says, lightly gasping for air. He stands up from his squatted position, and takes a step back to admire his crafted work. He places a hand on each hip after removing some sweat from his forehead and brow with the back of his hand.

"What do you think?", he carefully asks after catching his breath, putting an end to the rising awkward silence. He then directs himself to his left, where his son is. His son has been awfully quiet since he started to help.  
He has his arms folded in front of his chest, head lightly cocked to the side. Seth licks his lips, "Looks good".

"Yes?"

"Yeah"

"Boys," a few, small taps on the doorframe are heard, "Dinner's ready". Straight away, the wooden furniture in front of the two men catches her attention. She steps inside the room and approaches the crib, passing the two.

"Wow. This looks amazing"

Ron beams proudly, "Thank you". His wife leans in and the two share a kiss.

"I'll see you two at the dinner table", Seth suddenly says as his parents continue their kiss, causing him to lightly roll his eyes. He quickly backs out, exiting the room, and hurries himself to the kitchen.

You're standing behind the kitchen counter, filling three wine glasses with white wine when you suddenly feel two arms wrap around your waist from behind you. A quick peck is placed against your cheek. He nuzzles his nose in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply to take in your scent.  
"Hmm, you smell good", he mumbles against your skin.

You turn your head to him, and smirk, "I can't say the same of you. What have you been doing?".

"Setting the crib up", he says short and bluntly before attacking your neck with his lips.

"Ah", a small moan escapes your lips, "I take it it went well?"

"Hmmm"

"Ron did most of the work, didn't he?", you ask with a faint smile appearing at the corners of your lips.

"Yes", another short reply, this time with a hint of annoyance lingering in his tone of voice, and you decide to let it go. It must be still bothering him.

"You should do this more often. You smell…", you lean in to take a sniff, "manly."

"Oh, and you like manly?"

"I love manly"

He chuckles against your flesh. He then abruptly takes a step back, twirls you around and places his hands onto your hips. Seth leans in and brushes his lips against yours. His tongue darts against your mouth, you allow him entrance, and his tongue immediately slips inside. You wrap your hands around his neck, drawing him in closer. Before his tongue touches yours, you pull back and look him in the eyes.

"Is there something wrong?", he frowns.

"No, definitely not. There's nothing wrong. It's all right if you can't put a crib together", you see him flinch a little, and you place your forehead against his, he closes his eyes at the touch, "Just as long as you'll catch the spiders for me and release them outside, I'm happy." He laughs, "So, does this mean I'm released from my duties as a father?"

"Oh, yes. You'll just have to sit yourself down on that comfortable couch and watch as I raise our child all by myself"

He opens his eyes to see you pursing your lips at him. A mischievous smirk tugs at his lips. He sees this as an invitation and gives you a kiss. He then takes two of the wine glasses in one hand and places the other one on your stomach, lightly caressing the baby bump. He lowers himself, squats down and places a kiss there as well. Suddenly, Seth gazes up at you, eyes twinkling enthusiastically as a smirk appears on his face, growing wider with each passing second.

"What?", you ask him, his smirk having an infectious effect on you.

"I felt it kick just now" You giggle at his boyish charm, running your hand through his hair, moments before he gets back on his feet, places another light kiss on your lips and heads over to the table to finish setting it. You follow him as you hear the wooden steps of the stair crack. Within seconds, both Ron and his wife appear.

"Oh, good, you're here. For a moment there, I was worried we had to rebuild the crib", Seth says, smirking slyly, and his father joins him with a hearty laugh.

After dinner, Seth's parents stayed for a cup of coffee before heading off. You're now laying down on the couch, alone, while your wonderful husband is taking care of the dirty dishes. You're lazily flipping through the channels when Seth approaches you. You look up, shift and make room for him, allowing him to sit behind you. You sit between his legs, your back against his chest. He wraps his big, muscular arms around you, embracing you. You feel his warmth heating your back up, and his delicious, manly scent reaches your nostrils. When you're not looking, he sneakily steals the remote from you. You look at him when you notice it, eyebrows heavily frowned, yet he smirks oh so sweetly, and immediately, you give up and burst out in laughter. He gives you a kiss, "Anything good?".

"Oh, yes", you reply, giving him a glance over from head to waist and back. He chuckles, and points to the television, "I meant the TV".

"I know," you gaze into his eyes with a smile before leaning in to give him a peck, "Sometimes it's just good to show appreciation for the things you have and the people you care about".

"Ah, is that so?", he asks curiously, rubbing his nose lightly against yours.

"Yes"

He lovingly taps your nose with his index finger, "Not sure if I'm all that good, though"

"No, you're not. You're better", you say this with utmost sincerity. You watch him, observing how his cheeks fluster, brown eyes directing themselves away from you. That cute, shy bastard. You stretch out, placing a hand against the back of his neck. You then press your lips against his jawline, "But no, there's currently nothing good on. Unless you're up for Toddlers&Tiara's?"

You can feel Seth chuckle against your body, his body uncontrollably shaking, "Oh, God, no. Promise me you'll never press your own dreams onto our daughter, if we have a daughter, that is"

"You have my word - if," you take ahold of his hand, entwining your fingers with his, "you promise to never influence our boy with sports"

Seth immediately bursts out laughing, eyes crinkling. "Yes, because I'm such an athlete myself", he giggles, struggling to compose himself. You roll your eyes at him, muttering underneath your breath that he should take you seriously. He somehow picks up on your annoyance, so he tightens his grip on your hand. He tries to cool you down by smiling affectionately.

Another roll, "Fine. No geeky, nerdy stuff, though. Boy or girl. No Star Wars, no Star Trek."

"Aw, honey," he playfully whines, "you're twisting my arm here." He nudges you gently in the side, accompanied with his lips securely pressed against your cheek.

"Come on~", he whispers seductively into your ear, his voice purring, soft and thick like honey, and a tone lower as well. After a couple years of being together, he knows how to play you. But, you're not giving in just yet.

"Or else no pink attires, boy or girl", he suddenly says with a strict face.

"Not even a pacifier?"

"Especially not a pacifier", he shakes his head, and your expression immediately drops, a small pout starts to appear. A ghost of a smile is present on his face, knowing he just won the battle.

"Ugh. Fine, you win", you cave in, causing him to smirk victoriously.

Abruptly, he gets on his feet. You nearly fall against the armrest of the couch. His absence is immediately noticed - his warmth, his scent, both gone. You look up, watch how he makes his way to the other side of the comfortable seating.

"Scared of me, are we?", you say in a tongue-in-cheek kind of way.

"Oh, very," he playfully retorts while he sits down beside you. You raise an eyebrow. What is he planning? You see how he places his hands on your feet. He, quite professionally, massages one foot as the other hand creeps further up your body. You watch his digits as though you're a hawk, with utmost curiosity yet extreme suspicion, you see them lazily passing your knee and upper thigh. For a moment, it stops there, and Seth shifts in the couch. He leans in as his thumb draws slow, caring circles through the fabric of your legging, on the inside of your thigh, near your sex. Your muscles clench at the attentive, tedious movement. It then goes further upwards, passing your hip and ending on your bump, your baby bump. He sits himself down on both knees between your legs. He wraps one arm around your right leg, and pulls you in closer.

"Did you know that music sooths the mind? It especially works to cool someone down, to lull someone to sleep, as the mind relaxes and enters a calm, stress-free state, hence the term lullaby."

"That's... fascinating..?," you hesitantly say, unsure what to think of it, you try to comprehend where this is going, "you're going to lull me to sleep now? I'm not even tired, in fact, I was just.."

Your voice trials off as you catch the brief smug expression on his face. He must be quite fond of himself right now, because he knows exactly what effect his caressing has on you.

"Go on. You were just…?", he innocently says with a mischievous grin plastered upon his face, hoping for you to finish your sentence, to just hear the words leaving your lips.

"Going to pick up a book and read a little"

He frowns his brow a little, piercing you with his brown pools as though he's admiring your tenacity, the grin still present. You've played this well, you remark to yourself and give yourself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"Well", Seth continues, "I was wondering if we could perhaps try this? Might save us a lot of trouble when he or she needs to go to bed.."

"If you think it works, babe, go right ahead"

The first second you agreed upon this, the following second you immediately regret it. Before you can comprehend it, you're being dragged along the sofa towards him. He places both of your legs around his waist, and sits back himself, his feet nearly touching his bum. Instinctively, you place both of your hands on top of your stomach, trying to protect it. His eyes twinkle with wickedness, lips curling naughtily upwards. His hands cover yours as he leans in, resting the side of his head against your swollen belly.

He starts off low, barely a whisper, yet increases his volume with the passing of time_, "When you get all set to go into your big love scene. The night must be right, the mood must be slow. The wine must be high and the lights must be low. I recommend some music in the background. For when you're fumbling for the right words to say. You'll find that music will go a long way"  
_  
You look at him, stunned, "You're seriously doing this? You're singing a sex song to our unborn child? When he or she is a teenager, and finds out that its favourite song dear old dad sings is a sex song, what then? We'll end up traumatizing it"

Seth lets out a chuckle and lifts his head, placing his index finger against your lips, hushing you, _"Music is better than words. You'll break the spell when you start to speak. That technique is all wrong. Just forget about words and sing her a song". _

As non-amused as you are, you decide to have a little fun of your own, your increased hormones are still surging through your body. Within a heartbeat, as Seth continues singing, your tongue laps around his digit and with one single movement, you take it in your mouth and suck on it. Hard. As hard as you can. This immediately catches his attention, he looks up at you, stuttering and stumbling all over the lyrics.

"Seeing as you set the mood", you say, releasing the prisoner from its jail. Your tongue then trails the whole length of his finger as your own fingers work fast on his pants. Quickly, his belt is undone, along with the button of his jeans, and the zipper.

"Someone's a little thirsty", he growls with need.

You lick your lips, and slowly check out him and his goods out, "Very thirsty".

He crushes his lips against yours, his body leaves the sofa. Seth then wraps a hand around your back and the other one around your legs. He steadies himself and picks you up. When he stands, his jeans immediately fall down, pooling around his ankles. He steps out of them, and carries you towards the stairs. You place your arms around his neck, holding tightly onto him while he deepens the kiss, his tongue probing, licking, teasing your swollen lips for entrance. You eagerly and hungrily grant him access, your muscle quickly awakens, and starts to duel fiercely with his.  
His leg slams the bedroom door shut with a loud thud and he carefully lays you down onto the kingsized bed, your lips never leaving each other. His horny hands work efficiently on your black legging, pulling it down in one swift action while your hands claw furiously away at the button up, releasing him from the thin piece of clothing.

Seth practically throws himself on the bed, and pulls you on top of him, a hand of his itching up underneath your maternity-dress, leisurely caressing your thigh.

You pull away from him to take in some air, "You want me on top?".

"I've teased you enough today, I thought it'd be nice to give something back", he says as he flicks his index finger against your swollen clitoris, rewarding him with the smallest of primal, needy groans. They increase, both in length as in volume, when he starts to rub it in circular motions.

You lick your lips, attempting to suppress the moans, "Oh, how very kind of you". You place your hands at the hem of your dress, pulling it upwards to take it off. It disappears somewhere in the room, along with his shirt. You can feel his stiffening arousal growing, as it presses harder and harder through his boxer against your thigh. As one of his hands continue their movements, the other hand reaches up for the clasp of your bra. With great expertise, the bra is quickly undone. It soon follows the rest of the clothing, setting your breasts free. Seth inserts a single finger inside of you, and you can feel your inner walls tightening around it. You're close, you can feel it. And you're so goddamn wet already.

"Come for me, love"


	3. Chapter 3

It's dark outside. Owls are carefully watching into the night, keeping watch over none other than you and your husband. The moon is passionately glowing high up in the sky, multiple stars are vibrantly dancing by its side with the very same enthusiasm. Leaves ruffle gently as the branches of trees tickle themselves when the wind blows soothingly. A window is a few inches stretched open, allowing the cold breeze to enter the warm yet dark room, cooling it down. Two naked silhouettes are fast asleep, neatly tucked in the bed underneath the cover. A protective arm is wrapped around your belly. His body is tightly pressed against yours, his slowly rising up and down chest pressing against your back, his head resting in the crook of your neck while one of his legs is draped and entwined with yours. Abruptly, a small yellow light is seen behind the two of you. With time, it increases and starts to vibrate. After a couple more seconds, its ringtone starts beeping, warning its owner. Straightaway, Seth pulls away from you and sits up, a hand running through his wild bed hair as he tries to comprehend what woke him up. He looks lazily around the room, eyes squinting heavily, as he's barely awake. He blinks a couple of times, rubbing his eyes to properly wake himself up. Then, his cell phone on the nightstand beside him catches his eyes. It's beaming its brightest light as R2D2 attempts to please his ears. Quickly, he reaches out to the nightstand and grabs his phone, picking up the phone call.

"You've got some nerve to call me in the middle of the night," he barks into the phone, his voice a little rougher and deeper than usual from just waking up, "What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you, too. You're being awfully friendly", she teases him, slurring a little as she speaks.

"Have you looked at the time before calling me?", he strictly asks in a whisper. He places his phone between his shoulder and ear as he moves up to the side of the bed, slowly, and without a single sound, he steps out. He walks around the room in search for his boxers, and finds them near the door. He hastily puts them on and opens the door very slowly, hoping to not wake you up, and makes his way to his office. He lets out a heavy sigh, another hand runs through his dark hair. His long fingers entwine with his brown locks, softly pulling it. This woman is giving him a headache.

"I thought you could use some fun company"

"I was asleep", he sternly says, sitting down in his chair, "and – you keep forgetting I'm married. I have all the company I require."

"Your wife? Hah", she scoffs loudly into the phone, "After that baby is born, you'll matter as much as a doormat to her, which is none!"

"Even if you've been drinking, you do NOT talk about my wife like that", Seth warns her.

"Oh, come on. Let's be real here. You're not the fatherly, husband type. You're not good enough for that. You never will be. You're the fun, outgoing guy who stays single all his life, gets drunk and high all the time and shags his hot, blonde assistant on his motherfucker desk until she sees stars – no, sees the whole fucking universe", she manages to slur out.

"I'm sure some can see this as sexual harassment," he says, gritting his teeth. He then pauses to calm himself down, his expression drops, he frowns at her stinging words, regret is shown across his face, "Do you want me to fire you?"

"Bullshit. You can't fire me. You NEED me"

"You've been an excellent assistant, that's true. You've been better than the rest. So, please don't put me into that position"

"I won't. I'll put you into wonderful, other positions you'll love instead, far, far away from your worries and supposed obligations", she roars seductively at him.

You suddenly wake up, eyes feeling heavy. You groan as the light in the hallway greets you with a sunny bright grin. It infuriates you. You lower your head again to get back to sleep when you notice Seth's absence. You quickly scan the room for him, but he's nowhere to be seen. You regard the alarm clock beside you, it's 4 AM in the morning. You sigh at this god-awful hour and its earliness. You decide to get up, to look for Seth and make your way to the hallway, following the path of light all the way to his office. He sees you, he's on the verge of tears, tears are welling up in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby, what's going on?", you worryingly ask him as you come closer, affectionately running a hand through his hair. He gives in to the touch, his eyes looking up at you.

"Oh, is that her?!", you suddenly hear coming from his phone. You roll your eyes at her ignorance, but a tear escapes, and it rolls down his cheek.

"What has the bitch said?", you growl low.

"She….", his voice is raspy. He shakes his head, fighting back a sob and tears from streaming down his face. He seems broken, defeated even. You immediately pry the cell phone from his clutched hand, "Listen to me, Ashley. You do not want to pick a fight with me. If you continue whatever it is that you're intending, I will kick your ass so hard, you can't even sit properly on that milky white ass booty of yours for weeks. Shit is going to get real when you do. Very real. And remember; Seth is MY husband. He will never be yours". You hang up the phone and look at your man, who has his face buried in his hands. You straddle his lap and cups his face, urging him to look you in the eyes, and he does. Gorgeous, even though a little red, brown pools look back at you.

"I'm not going to be a good father. I'm not", he shakes his head, his eyes leaving yours, "What if I go to the playground with our child and it gets hurt? What if I go to the mall with it and leave it behind? What if I'm being careless and don't watch it enough around the pool? It can drown! My God, I'm going to scar it for life. I can just feel it."

"Hey", you whisper gently and pick his face up. You lean in, brushing your lips against his, soothing his state of mind, "Don't let her get to you. You're going to be a great dad".


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do this. I can't even properly stand straight anymore"

"Oh, honey, just relax. Don't worry"

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the pregnant hippo"

"No, I just have to deal with her", he chuckles, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"That's not even remotely funny, Seth"

"Just…lift your shirt up", he gestures at you.

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Honey, you wanted to do this. If you want to do this properly", he approaches you, his hand covers your hand on your belly, his lips press against yours, "you need to lift your shirt up". His hand tugs underneath your shirt and slowly starts to lift it up.

"This is ridiculous. I don't even look good"

"Nonsense. You're beautiful. You have this… glow…surrounding you", he says near your ear between kisses, his mouth attacks your pulse point.

"Can we just get this over with already?", you say with a sigh, not sharing his esthetical point of view concerning your body.

"We would've already if you hadn't protested", Seth takes a step back and holds up the camera, squinting with one eye. You look back at him, a deep frown upon your face.

"I'm fairly sure you're supposed to look a bit more happy than you're currently showing"

"How can I if I'm not enjoying myself?"

Seth sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. "14 more days, and all of this will be over", he whispers underneath his breath.

"Oh, you just wait", you laugh, too maniac for Seth's liking, "It's not going to get much brighter than this. All hell will break loose after it's here. The sleepless nights, no sex for weeks, someone else sucking on these babies..". You cup your breasts, lifting them up.

"Remind me, why are we doing this again?"

"Child support", you say serious, resulting in a genuine giggle from Seth. Your expression softens when you closely watch his features, his eyes wrinkling with joy, a bright, perfect smile present, "You're just too damn adorable, you know that?"

Immediately, he stops laughing, "Yes. That's what every grown man loves to hear from his darling wife". Abruptly, in an instant, before you can even prepare for it, a quick flash lightens the room, and it hurts your eyes. You blink hard a couple of times, your eyes lightly burning while you slowly regain proper eyesight. Seth looks back at you, a smug grin plastered all over his face. You watch him lick his lips, tongue brushing his parted lips. Straightaway, you let go off of your breasts.

"You're going to delete that picture"

"No. It'll be good for the family album", he says, hiding the camera behind his back. You slowly walk to him, "It's going to be deleted, one way or another"

"Hmm", he smiles, "you'll have to retrieve it from me first"

You purse your lips, "You're really going to do this, aren't you?". He giggles, and before you can run to him to get that damn thing, to rip it from his grasp, he runs away.

"Bastard! The picture still needs to be taken", you shout after him, and in the far distance, you can hear him laugh out loud.

A couple hours later

Seth drops himself down onto the sofa beside you. He places the album in front of you onto the coffee table. He opens it, and flips through it to the back. You give him the photograph and he carefully pasts it in the book.

"There", he says, making sure the photograph is securely stuck to the paper, pressing the edges to make sure it sticks properly. He then takes a hold of a pen and starts to write underneath the picture. You wrap your arm around his waist and place your chin on his shoulder, peeking to see what he's marking down, even though you know what he's doing. You eye his elegant, smooth and beautiful handwriting, "34 weeks", it says just below a picture of you caressing your bare baby bump. You're 34 weeks pregnant and due in two more.

You lay your head to rest on his broad shoulder, and Seth places his against yours after giving you a loving peck on the forehead. He wraps a protective arm around your shoulders, you automatically retrieve your arm from his waist and he draws you closer to him, bodies pressed against one another.

"Are you sure you want to deliver in water?", he hesitantly ask.

"You won't be able to get help straightaway", he coughs, suppressing the emotion that comes to surface, "If anything goes wrong.."

"There will be a doctor present. She's going to help us just fine. Besides, these methods of giving birth are the least painful. My mom completely bashed my father to the ground during labour. I don't want the same thing happen to you"

He smiles, "I have a feeling you're going to verbally abuse me anyway, comfortable or not".

You shrug lightly, "Yeah, probably".

You both chuckle as his hand covers yours, fingers sliding down the back of your hand in a tender manner. His fingers intertwine with yours.

"You're going to be a father soon"

"I know"

"Scared?"

"Terrified"

You smile, your face buried in the crook of his neck, his manly scent overpowering you.

"I meant it", he says you of the blue, confusing you.

"You meant what?", you frown, looking up at him to meet his eyes, but he stares absently in front of him.

"What I said this morning: you're beautiful, even if you're a gigantic, pregnant hippo… or whale", he finally locks gazes with you, he smirks sweetly, his expression softens, his words sincere as those familiar brown pools regard you attentively. You secretly hope you're soon to be daughter or son will inherit more of his gene pool, his genetics, than yours.

You try to envision your child before you. What will he or she look like? What will be its personality? Will it be more skilled with its hands, create things, build thing, like Seth, or will it use its ratio, it's mind, to wander, to float through life, like you?

"Something wrong?", you suddenly hear beside you in a low mumble, interrupting your thoughts.

"What? Hm.. no", you smile, attempting to hide your curiosity concerning your offspring. You catch Seth eying you suspiciously, an eyebrow raised – he's not buying it, yet.

"I was just thinking about how nice this is", you say, crawling against him, your body warming up because of his, placing your hand on his chest while you feel him pulling you even closer to him, "even though you're not much of a cuddler", you quickly add, earing a hearty chuckle. His laughter, accompanied by yours, finally dies own later, his face abruptly serious.

"I'll do anything to protect you two", he whispers. You can barely hear him. You blink a couple of times to register it.

"Anything"

"Well, if you want, you can 'protect' my shoulders?", you ask him hopefully, hoping to lighten the mood as you turn your back to him, pouting. A smug smirk appears when you notice him leaning in and placing those skilful hands of his on your aching shoulder blades. He begins to massage, kneading just right, massaging the right tensed muscles.

Unexpectedly, his phone buzzes, vibrating furiously on the marble of the counter. You roll your eyes. Your mind is in the moment, you're clearly enjoying it and hope to saver it just a little longer. You manage to whisper, "Please, don't pick it up".

"I'm sorry, honey, but I need to get that"

In an instant, his hands disappear from your body, your aching returning. You watch him speed off towards the kitchen to quickly accept the call.

"Seth", he more or less grunts in the phone because he sees you watching him, your eyes begging him – no, pleading him, to come back and spend this day as it should be: together. But, seeing as he's frowning heavily, that's not going to happen.

He places a hand onto his hip. He looks, overall, annoyed, frustrated. You watch how the scenery before you unfolds – a lot of cursing, running a hand through his hair several times and several glimpses in your direction further, Seth ends the conversation, "Okay. I'll be there in 15".

He exhales deeply and you bat your cute puppy eyes at him.

"Please don't give me that look", his gaze is directed at the ground, both hands are positioned on his hips now. He chews onto his lower lip.

"You're supposed to have the day off", you begin to protest, hoping to win him over to your side, desperately hoping he'll change his mind.

"I know", he puts the phone in his pocket after slamming his hand flat against the counter, "But duty calls". He sounds awfully irritated and you shoot him a sad look. You feel let down. He must've noticed, because he approaches you, cups your face in his hands and brushes his lips against yours. He quickly pulls back.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll be home early", his thumb caresses your cheek before he places his lips against yours. You two share an intimate kiss before he pulls back again and starts to make his way to the front door.

"See you tonight", he says, turning round to wave before disappearing into the afternoon sunlight. You slowly wave back, letting yourself – carefully – drop down onto the sofa after the door closes.

You sigh.

There goes your fun quality time together.

You reach out in front of you, grab the remote and turn the TV on.

You suddenly wake up. You leisurely lift your head from the soft, fluffy pillow to stare at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside you.

5:00 AM

Your hand reaches out, fingers digging into the furry sheets. The bed feels cold, empty. He's not there. He didn't come home – again.

You yawn as you sit straight up, stretching yourself out. You've had dinner all by yourself, well, you've shared some with Chester, the old devil. You swallow a couple of times, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You're crestfallen, feeling baffled – Seth always promises, but never seems to follow up on it, even though you believed he would. You always believe. Always.

It might be the current hormones surging through your body, but it starts to piss you off. Annoyed, you go downstairs to get something to drink. Your throat feels extremely dry. You switch the light on in the kitchen and walk towards the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

You pour some in a glass and while you take a sip, you vaguely remember you've forgotten to turn off the television. You turn around, your eyes widen straightaway. You suppose he came through for you, because there he was, laying down on his back on the couch, dozens of papers surrounding him. He's fast asleep, probably fatigued from working practically non-stop without proper time off.

You grab a blanket and pillow from upstairs. You smile to yourself as you make your way to him, noticing how he's surrounded by, what seems like, a dozen copies of the family Griffin and scribbles, which you assume are lyrics. You cover him with the blanket, laying it on him. You gently place the pillow underneath his head and a hand goes through his hair in an affectionate manner. You make sure he's tucked in nicely, the naughty thought of putting his hand in a glass of water strikes you, but you wave it away and head back to bed, flickering the lights off.


	5. Chapter 5

_He switches the ignition off, and quickly gets out of the car. He makes his way to the passengers side, and opens the door. He stretches out a hand for you to take hold of, so you can properly get out of the car. You laugh, which makes him cock his head in curiosity._

"What's so funny?", he asks, a hint of a smile present, eyes twinkling brightly with curiosity.

"Nothing", you take his hand, and he gently helps you out of the car, you watch his biceps tense slightly to support you, "It's just.. this is new. I didn't expect you to be such a gentleman".

He carefully eyes you while placing a hand on your back, guiding you towards your front door, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good. Extremely good", your eyes meet, and you can see him relaxing his shoulders a little bit, he's letting his guard down and you smile sweetly in response, "It's a welcome surprise, especially because, from what I've experienced, most men are pigs".

He chuckles heartedly. You can feel his fingers pressing on your back, near the clasp of your bra. It's then when you pick up on the rising sexual tension. You start to feel awfully shy around him, as though the cutest, hottest guy in high school, whom you've had a crush on for ages, just asked you to be his prom date. And out of all the available ladies, you'd never expected him to pick you - one of the geekiest girls in school.

Your cheeks fluster lightly. The muscles in your lower abdomen are twitching anxiously; you're nervous. You bite onto your lower lip, hoping the butterflies in your stomach will stop flattering around soon. But you know, you know you've fallen helplessly in love with him from the very first moment you saw him.

Abruptly, your foot slips away, the frozen tiles underneath betraying you. You start to fall down, letting out a small cry in the process as you close your eyes, hoping that will make the fall less painful, but you never hit the concrete.

You slowly open your eyes to see what has happened. Two worried brown eyes are staring back at you, his face mere inches separated from yours.

"You all right?"

"Ye-yes"

Seth has somehow managed to wrap his arm around you at the very last second and has prevented you from falling straight on your ass. You blush, smiling awkwardly. He raises the bar with an impeccable smile, his pearly whites clearly showing. Immediately, your eyes are drawn to his mouth, his lips to be precisely. Those beautiful lips, they must be so soft, so gentle, you wonder how he tastes, how they feel against yours. You stare, starting to feel conscious of your surroundings. He's holding you in the most perfect Disney love story moment, one hand on your shoulder blades while the other one is on your waist, holding you tightly. This is the perfect scenario, the perfect dip kiss. It feels as though it's made to be.

"Would you, ehm, would you like to come in?", you hesitantly ask him in the heat of the moment, your eyes pleading him to accept your offer, your lips in a small pout. You see him hesitate as well, eyes shifting from one side to another. Clearly, you've said something wrong, and made him feel uncomfortable. The next, following second, you want to hit yourself on the head for wanting to jump to fourth base already.

He slowly licks his lips, looking away from you as he carefully lets go of you, making sure you're back on your feet. He then puts his hands in his pockets, "Do you think that's wise?".

"No, you're right. Absolutely.", you raise your hands in defense, "This is too soon".

He looks at you, his eyes darkened to a dark brown, nearly black, the kind and intelligence glimpse within those chocolate brown pools have disappeared, he just stares at you, face blank, "Yes".

"We shouldn't"

"No", he replies as he slowly approaches you. You automatically take a few steps back until you hit the wooden surface of the front door.

"Definitely not"

You're trapped, at his mercy.

"Absolutely not"

You suddenly feel a strong hand on each hip, gripping tightly. He leans in, his hot breath tickling your skin in this freezing cold atmosphere. You cup his smoothly-shaven face with both your hands. You automatically draw him to you, your hands pulling his face closer to yours until your cold noses touch. Your legs start to buckle, giving in, wobble, feeling weak to the knees as he stares intensively into your eyes with those filled with lust dark eyes of his. You close yours and lean in, pressing your lips against his as a hand goes through his damp, wet hair. Straightaway, his hands guide themselves to your back, his arms wrapping around your body. He picks you up, breaking the connection and you immediately securely wrap your legs around his waist.  
"Keys", he orders as he presses you against the door, his mouth finding yours again. Your hand hastily searches your pockets, retrieving the key a few seconds later. His hand covers your hand, pinning it against the wood. His fingers slide up across your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. He grinds himself against you, making his new intent clear, and a moan escapes your lips, which immediately is silenced by Seth's lips covering yours. He smiles into the kiss, clearly amused with the effect he has on you already.

He pulls back a little to see what he's doing as he puts the metal in its place, turns it to undo it of its lock and pushes the door open. He carries you inside, quickly closing the enormous mass with his leg to deny unwanted, spying, curious eyes access to a free viewing, or even a glimpse for that matter.

He gently lies you down onto the sofa nearby and hovers above you, with a hand on each side of your head. Seth smirks deviously at you, watching intensively how your fingers grip the zipper of his coat firmly and quickly haul it down. With his cooperation, the winter jacket is hastily tossed through the room, and your fingers find themselves on his chest again.

They slowly, teasingly, travel southwards, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, revealing a fit, toned posture underneath your touch. They reach the hem of his shirt and slowly start to pull it up, a single hand snaking up underneath it, feeling his muscles flex at the warm contact. His fingers work fast to undo the buttons on your jacket, and soon, it follows his. He releases you from the burden of your sweater, and with one swift movement, he lies down and pulls you on top of him, making you straddle his lap in only your jeans and bra.

You lean in to nibble at his bottom lip, breathing between nibs, "Let me repay you the favor. You paid for dinner after all". 


	6. Chapter 6

You carefully walk down the flight of stairs the following morning with Chester tracing your footsteps like a ninja. You scan the room, noticing your man is still fast asleep on the couch. You soundlessly enter the kitchen and fill Chester's bowls as quietly as you can, sadly, Chester chooses this moment and starts to meow - on full volume. You try to hush him, waving your arms frantically in the air, hoping he'll stop, but he simply continues, affectionately rubbing up against your legs while doing so. You quickly look at Seth to see if he's still asleep, and yes, he's still knocked down heavily. You let out a small sigh of relief. Just when you're about to make brunch, a loud thud is heard.

"Uggggh", you suddenly hear someone grunt from afar. You look around, but nothing seems to be the cause of the sudden sound that filled the room just now, that is – until you see an ass slowly popping up from behind the coffee table.

"Are you okay?"

"….Sure", you hear him respond back, his voice rough as he has just woken up.

Leisurely, more and more of his back appears until he's on all fours. You supress the urge to laugh out loud by biting onto your lower lip.

"Had a bad dream?", you ask, your tone of voice rising at the end of the sentence for you're incredibly entertained by this. A hand coarsely rubs his face, from cheek to chin. He then continues to stare you down, hardly amused.

"No, I just had the most wonderful sex dream about Jennifer Lawrence", he bites back teasingly. You let go of the spatula that you were holding and place a hand on your hip. You look delightfully sassy in this position. Automatically, his eyebrows shoot up before a smile tugs at one of the corners of his lips.

"Really?", you ask him, now that you've caught his attention.

"Yes, she has a smokin' bod, ya know".

You nearly take him seriously, was it not for his tone of voice. It gives him away. It changes whenever he mocks something. Not to mention he has a certain way of moving his lips. He catches you eying him suspiciously, "Don't believe me, do you?"

It's then when you start to doubt yourself, second guessing yourself. He sees this, and smirks deviously, which - in its turn, makes it obvious that he's playing a game with you. You sigh, albeit - with a playful smile, and pretend to be annoyed, "You bastard". He chuckles, and gets on his feet.

"Your loving bastard nonetheless, right?", he hesitantly asks, testing the waters by embracing you from behind, buff arms pulling you in for a hug. He snuggles with you, holding you tight as you surrender yourself to him and his manly scent. He buries his head in the crook of your neck, tenderly kissing you there. You have an odd feeling as to where this is going, but let him continue anyways. Your thoughts are confirmed when he starts to attack your flesh. You moan underneath his slick, expertise tongue and soft mouth. He might've not dreamt about Jennifer, but something else has triggered the aching and throbbing member pressing against you.

"A sexual dream, huh?", you whisper in his ear before nibbling down onto it.

"Very..exciting", he seductively whispers back while pressing his cock further and harder against your body. He pulls back gently before grinding his hips against yours again. You respond, counterattacking his movements and thus creating an awful lot of friction between the two of you. You can feel him grin against the skin below your ear, before he sinks his teeth into the delicate flesh there. It sends a shiver down your spine, arousing you as it hits you straight in the sex, your nipples erecting slightly.

"Care to elaborate on this stimulating dream of yours?"

You place your head against his throat and you kiss his jawline. "It was about our fourth date, actually", he says whilst beaming proudly.

"Oh, where we cooked together and had dinner?"

"No," he says, laughing, "There's nothing sexual about that. Well..."

He shakes his head lightly after closing his eyes, a mischievous smirk plastered upon his features as he buckles his hips against you, continuing the dry humping. "I meant two dates after that, the one where we decided that class was extremely overrated and jumped to fourth base straightaway".

"Hmm..is that what happened? Because I remember something completely different. Something you clearly have no problem with now, whatsoever". As much as it allows you, you move your ass all the way against his groin, moving around in slow, tedious circles to create more friction. A long moan escapes his throat. "But, hey, what do I know? I didn't even get our date line-up right." You stop tending to his craving, to his need and feel two rough hands gripping your hips. He buries himself against you, "Rest assure, that won't happen again. I'm not as nervous nor shy as I was back then".

You scoff playfully, "No kidding...".

Just as he's about to attack your neck once more, you stop him by holding a hand up. "Look, big boy", you say seriously and abrupt, it surprises him, catching him off guard. A hand takes a hold of his erected member through the fabric of the loose jeans, resulting in but a whimper of a groan, "How about you get ready for brunch and shower first?"

"But, babe –"

"Don't babe me", you palm his shaft, tracing your fingers up and down it, "Just do it."

He pouts childishly, eyes momentarily snapped shut to focus himself on the contact below, "This is because I didn't come home on time last night, is it?".

"You bet your ass it is"

You let go of him and smack his ass hard. He hisses sensually and leans in, lips near your ear, hands delightfully roaming your body, "Please join me in the shower".

"Nope. Sorry, buddy. You gotta take care of that business yourself"

"I promise I'll be good next time", his tongue draws circles on your earlobe.

"You should've thought of that earlier"

"Isn't there a way I can seduce you into joining me?", he pleads, his voice now begging you. You can just hear the need in his voice. You laugh, you got him where you want him, "No". He sighs, his breath temporarily warming your skin for the briefest of seconds, "All right. Fine. But I'll be having all the fun upstairs, just so you know".

"I bet you will. ALONE", you reply, humoured as he starts to walk away.

"That's not even remotely funny", he says with one foot on the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Just go take your damn shower already", you bitch, rolling your eyes as you start to feel annoyed by him. You feel the sudden rush to just storm out of there and take a breather, take a nice, long stroll, just to cool you down. If you weren't pregnant, that is. You can't even walk a mile without walking sideways like a crab, not to mention you can't even walk for too long before you get tired anyways.

Behind you, you can hear him quickly get upstairs, running almost, for as much as that is possible with a huge boner. You smirk to yourself. Sometimes, men need a little strictness, a little guidance in their lives to let them know that they've done something wrong. You hope to make Seth realize that his actions aren't exactly appreciated by yours truly, and that it has to stop, preferably sooner than later, even if you're currently damn horny as well, and you would've loved to join him. You even nearly caved in. Damn him.

You're in the midst of making some eggs with bacon when you hear Seth's phone ring with its usual R2D2 ring tone, beeping loudly. He must've forgotten it, you mentally remark and make your way to the coffee table. You pick it up and accept the call for him.

"Oh, hi Mike!"

"Hey dear, is Seth around?"

"No, he's currently taking a shower"

The man on the other end of the call sighs, "Can you tell Seth that I called and tell him to come down here as soon as possible?"

"Here?", you frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant the Family Guy Studios"

This time, it's your time to sigh, making your disappointment evident to him, "All right. I'll… I'll tell him".

"Thank you, you're a doll!"

"Anything for you, Mike. Bye"

"Bye!"

As you hang up the phone, it buzzes again and its screen flickers. This time, it's not a phone call, but a text message.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth strips down to only his underwear after entering the bathroom. He quickly glances at himself in the mirror. A hand ruffles his hair. The gel from the precious day still has some of its effects, resulting in the most odd looking do. He grins to himself before taking his contacts out, placing them in their container in the stand in front of him. He rubs into his eyes, and switches the shower on. He lazily regards the tent in his boxers. Slowly, he pulls the piece of fabric down. His arousal springs out, standing proud before him. Seth hastily jumps under the shower and, as the warm water streams down his hair, down his head, down to his body, his full body basking in the warmth of the water, a firm hand finds his stiff member. Long, slender fingers wrap themselves around his cock. He starts to roughly pump the tip. He places his other hand on the cold tiles of the wall before him, to support himself so that his knees don't buckle too much after shooting his load, as his hand move downwards with a firm grasp on his dick, along his shaft, towards the base. He groans loudly, throwing his head slightly back when he increases the pace, pumping his aching cock fast.

30 or so minutes later, he makes his way downstairs, casually dressed as he furiously dries his messy, soppy, wet hair with a towel. He's in an extremely good mood, feeling relieved and refreshed with plenty of endorphins surging though his body. He smirks wickedly, placing an arm around your shoulders as he takes a seat beside you on the couch. "Hi", he says, voice mellow and seductive, and plants a kiss on your cheek.

"Mike called", you say, your tone of voice indifferent. It lacks your usual enthusiasm, your joy even. It misses that spark.

"Oh?", he asks, surprised, asking you to elaborate.

"If you could call him back as soon as possible"

"Oh", he chuckles, "I'll do that later. I want to spend some time with you first"

"Hmm", you vaguely respond, your reply bitter, "I bet you do"

He frowns, finally picking up on your mood and your somewhat hostile attitude and posture, "If this is about earlier, I'm sorry. You know how grumpy I can get in the morning"

You simply nod, agreeing, but not daring to look him in the eyes. Tears start to well up in your eyes. He retrieves his arm to direct himself properly at you. He attempts to hold your hand, to soothe you, to calm you down, to be there for you, but you won't allow him. You pull back, and it's then that he realizes your clutching his cell phone.

" Oh, fuck. Jesus Christ," realization dawns upon him. A trembling hand reaches his chin and covers his mouth as he closes his eyes, shaking his head, "No..."

"Yes", you answer bluntly, finally staring back at him, eyes blazing with fire. You're beyond anger at this point as a tear streams down your face. He slowly opens his eyes, meeting yours.

"I'm so sorry", he softly whispers.

A smile creeps up, as you're on the verge of crying, "You know what the worst part is? You're not. Not genuinely, at least. You're just sorry you got caught. I had to find out all by myself. I was just lucky that Mike called. Otherwise, I wouldn't have known, ever, that I was living this big, fat, fake lie. There is no fairytale!"

He lowers his head in shame and you rise to your feet. "What will you do?", he hesitantly asks, his voice weak, on the verge of breaking, along with its owner.

"I need to get out of here, clear my head, reconsider some choices I've made in life"

"Reconsider me", he states.

"Yes"

He buries his head in his hands and gently starts to sob.

It surprises you how quickly you've packed your precious items. You've called your best friend. She had warned you in the first place, noticing how your mood these past few weeks had progressively grown worse. She had been right, about everything. After you'd called, she was there in a heartbeat, ready to assist you. She helped with getting your bags downstairs. After she did so, you stare towards the living room. He's still there, body slumped. His frame appears fragile, weak, ready to break down at the smallest setback. He hasn't left at all. You'd expect him to, for him to go on about his business, resume work, as he normally, and always, does. It's his way of dealing with whatever hit him, his way of coping. Not this time. In fact, he's still sitting in the same position. His face is still deeply buried in his hands. Though, he appears to have stopped crying.

You approach him slowly. Your friend follows you in your footsteps, ready to jump in and save the day, all for you.

"I'll be off now", you hesitantly say, a small pinch of remorse shimmering through. He swallows hard and finally looks up. His brown eyes stare intensely into yours, unconsciously pleading you to forgive him. They're red and puffy from crying. He silently nods in acknowledgement, accepting your decision and knowing all too well that he can not talk you out of it. Frankly, anything he'd say now, would be something he will regret later on, for it will only work in vain and even against him. He's aware of this.

"I'm so sorry", he utters, voice small yet rough, crackling from emotion, "I never intended to hurt you. I love you, with all my heart"

You're not sure if you should believe him, but he seems stripped off of any defense mechanisms, of any lies. This is his bare soul before you, realizing he's committed the worst mistake of his life. Seth MacFarlane is never sorry. Seth MacFarlane never cries and most certainly - Seth MacFarlane never shows any vulnerability or any weakness to others. You're slightly in awe by this. You realize that, before you, is a broken man.

" YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO RUN OFF TO THAT LITTLE WHORE!", your friend from behind you screams. Instantly, Seth looks away. He doesn't fight back. He doesn't argue. He simply agrees and has to face the consequences, whatever they may be.

"As soon as I figure out my decision, I'll let you know", you hold up your phone.

"Yeah, let's see if you can put it to better use this time"

He humbly nods, ignoring your friend's remark and locks gazes with you, "Thank you".

"This doesn't mean anything," you quickly add, "I have yet to make my decision"

"I know, but at least you're not filing for divorce straight away"

"You're lucky she's considering to give you a second chance. She ought to fucking kick you hard in the nuts"


	8. Chapter 8

You're laying down in your friend's guestroom on the most uncomfortable bed ever. You're not sure where she bought this piece of shit, but your whole back aches because of it. But, as of late, your mind has been preoccupied with other things to even start to worry on your sore back.

A hand protectively covers your stomach as your mind drifts off. There's so much on your mind – your unborn child, Seth. You're unsure what to do – but you know one thing: the due date is in 8 days.

You let out a sigh and close your eyes. You try to picture Seth before you. You try to picture his wicked, amazing smile, the smile that warms your heart, the one that tugs at your heart's strings, the only smile that made you fall in love with him, along with those deep, intense brown eyes, but the texts take over, take control and clutter your mind. They still haunt you. 6 days ago you decided it was for the best to take a little break, to reconsider some choices you've made, and yet it was still in your mind. It's as though your mind doesn't allow you to forget, while your heart desperately wants to.

Your eyes immediately shoot open when it comes to the surface. You try to stare at the ceiling above you, to get your mind off of it, but no luck. Imaginative letters in a bold font start to appear and take form.

"Do you have your dick out?"

"Yes"

"Slowly start to pump it"

"I already was"

"Are you close?"

"Extremely close"

"Good.

I lean in and put your hard cock between my bare tits. I rub them together, and slowly start to pump you. I look at you; our eyes meet as I wrap my lips around the tip of your cock. I take your full length in and suck – hard.

"Oh God, yes"

"Do you like this, Seth? Do you like me giving you head?"

"Fuck, yes"

"I want you to come hard and shoot your load into my mouth. I will swallow everything you'll give me, every thick, milky stream of cum, 'till the last drop."

"You're such a greedy little slut"

"You'll have to punish me for being addicted to the taste of your cum"

"Oh, don't worry; I will"

What does that even mean? Have they had sex before? Were they just warming themselves up with a little bit of foreplay before the actual event occurred? And how long has this been going on?

You shake your head. You were such an ignorant cunt. You never knew he was playing pretend. You sigh once more and decide to sit up straight. You reach out for your cell phone and start to dial his number. Before you press the call button, you hesitate. Is this the right thing to do? Should you call him? He might only say what you wish to hear. He might lie. But then again, you already found out, so why would he? What's the point? Besides, he's always been upfront with you – well, in hindsight; you hope he has been.

You take in a deep breath, take a leap of faith and quickly press the call button. There's no turning back now. He'd know you called him anyways. He'd most likely call back straightaway.

"Hi..", he answers carefully. He seems nervous, tense even.

"Hi"

The two of you are drawn into an awkward silence, one that lasts a minute or so. You're unsure what to say, what to ask. You just want to know what happened. You want to know the truth. Have you not been attentive to his needs, and is this why he seeks it elsewhere? Is this why he sought love and affection elsewhere? Does your current body form disgust him?

You can hear a stressful grunt on the other line. "For God's sake, please tell me your decision. I'm dying over here," he blurts out sincerely. You can hear him chew anxiously onto his lip.

"I- I haven't decided yet"

"I thought you were only going to call me when you had?"

"I know. I just.. I just need to know something"

"Okay", he urges you to continue.

"I want you to be honest with me, no matter what. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course. Anything".

You close your eyes for a brief second or two, take in another sharp breath, and exhale loudly. You might not like his answer. He might hurt you with his words. He might say he loves her. He might say they've been doing this for days, weeks, months, even. He might break you in two like the brittle little twig you are, worn out throughout the years.

Defeat washes over you and your heart starts to pound vigorously in your chest. You can feel it in your throat. It's beating so fast, so loud. You're positive Seth can hear it. You still manage to collect courage within you, though. Might it be for the curiosity rising within you.

Is it you?

Is it him?

Is it temptation on Ashley's part?

Is it…  
more?

"Why? Why, Seth? Why did you do it?"

"I", he begins, pausing to sigh deeply, "I don't know. I've been racking my brain about that as well. At the time, I felt like shit. I was freaking out. I was vulnerable. And…she.. she was there. She comforted me. She slowly slipped inside and got to me. She wrapped me around her finger like a goddamn Shih Tzu with their awful beady little eyes"

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"You were busy with getting everything ready for the baby. I didn't want to add more stress. I didn't want to bother nor burden you with my petty problems. A husband's supposed to support his wife, to give her strength whenever she needs it. It's not the other way around. That's just weak".

"When I vowed I'd be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in good times, and in the bad, I meant it. You should've come to me, a sign of weakness or not. I am your wife, after all. We're supposed to do this together"

He sighs. "I know this now", his voice grows silent, " and I wish I could undo it all. I really do". His words are those of regret.

"Do you love her?", you suddenly blurt out, but you need to know. You just have to.

"No"

"Please, be honest with me. I can take it" You really can't, but you hope he doesn't know.

"I am; I am not in love with her, and I never will be. She's not my type. In fact, she's a manipulative, evil bitch. I can't believe I fell into her trap".  
You remain silent, sensing the rising anger in him. You're unsure what to do with this piece of information. Is he truly being sincere with you?

"We only sexted. I swear, so help me non-existing God. That's all we did. It doesn't mean I love her or even care about her. It's not…", he shakes his head, "It's not like anything we share. It'll never be like that. Ever"

"That's no excuse. You still sexted her"

"It probably doesn't mean much, but I'll be forever sorry. I regret it so much"

"How can I know you haven't sexted her these passed few days? How can I be certain that she's the only one? Perhaps there were or are others to entertain you. How can I know this?"

"You don't", he pauses, "You'll have to trust me".

"What if I don't?"

"You can search through all my belongings. You can search through my email, all my texts, for fuck sake's, even my mail if you desire so. Anything you wish. Just please, please, allow me to prove myself. Please let me show you that I am truly sorry. Please give me a second chance".

"Anything?"

"Anything, I promise"

"All right", you say firm.

"All right?"

"I've made a decision"

"You have?", he sounds naively hopeful.

"Yes. Seeing that, if you truly were hiding something, you'd behave suspicious and certainly wouldn't allow me access to everything you own, I figure you speak the truth"

You hear him gasp on the other side, "Does this mean..?"

"Yes. I'm giving you that second chance"

Straightaway, you hear him cheer out loud – laughing, swearing, as he's most likely relieved.

"You won't regret this, babe. Oh, fuck. I love you, I love you so much", he repeats over and over and over.

"Dear?", you cut his victory dance off, your tone of voice stern. This immediately dims his excitement.

"Yes?", you hear him swallow hard.

"From now on, if there's anything, anything I tell you, you come to me"

He chuckles, a huge weight has been lifted off of his heart, "With pleasure"


	9. Chapter 9

Seth places his cell phone on the nightstand beside him after hanging up. He sits back, leisurely stretches himself out on the soft mattress and bedding, and places both hands behind his head. The biggest smirk manageable appears on his face. He's thrilled that he decided to accept and take that call after all, even at this ungodly hour. It's 6 in the morning and the sun has yet to rise. And Seth, well, you know Seth, he enjoys his sleep more than anyone else on this globe.

He lets out a sigh of relief and slowly turns around, feeling utterly content. He is ready to continue his much required, much needed sleep – though, the misery and sorrow that filled his heart the past week has been replaced by hope, joy and excitement.

The alarm clock beeps after a couple of hours, waking him up from his peaceful slumber. He gets up, dresses himself and goes to work. Work itself is pretty much a bore these days. After all these years, it has become some sort of routine; he goes in, greets his friends, co-workers and such, they will discuss upcoming episodes, do a table read, record some voices, have some fun and see if they're still immune to alcohol (often, they realize they're not). Though, this time, the day quickly passes by. Time seems to fly faster than the speed of light, because his mind has been preoccupied and constantly set onto tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he'll meet his darling wife again. Finally. At last. He wants nothing more than to hold her tightly in his arms and never let go of her again, to keep her save and never harm her again.

After recording voices, he finally allows himself to rest. He sits down in his office, in his chair. Well, he figures he'll be able to relax in an hour or so, he guesses, after the talk. The talk he's been dreading since he woke up this morning.

The door gently opens, "You wanted to see me?". His heart beats frantically when he hears her voice.

"Yes, um", he spins the chair around to face her, "Lindsay".

"Yes?", she asks, smirking wickedly, too wickedly for his taste. She must be up to something, as she's always scheming something.

"Take a seat", he gestures to the other chair across him.

"Oh, we're getting formal? Are you going to fire me?", even though she verbally disagrees with him, she obeys him nonetheless and sits down in front of him, "You know, deep down, even with a table between us, it won't stop me from approaching you and getting you off. You know this".

His cheeks fluster lightly at the thought of him ejaculating due to her, what he expects to be, marvelous touch. He hastily moves his knees towards each other, hoping to protect himself and his package. He can feel his heart thumping dangerously in his chest. He's never had to deal with any of these talks before. His female co-workers, and some males even, knew of his rule, that he would not date any colleague whatsoever. No exception. They might've flirted with him in the past, teased each other a little bit, and sure, he might've flirted back, but when things got serious, when he got married, they all backed off straightaway. Flirting with each other was no more. His relationship had been respected. No one had ever come on to him again, except for her. And it scared the hell out of him, because she knew how to play him like a puppet on a string.

"Still won't work", she teasingly licks her lips in a slow manner as she leans forward, giving Seth quite the sight, specifically to her somewhat-exposed cleavage. He tries to resist by arching an eyebrow, tries to keep his rational barrier up. He can do this.

"Look, Lindsay. I'm not going to fire you just yet", he says matter-of-factly.

"Right. But?"

"I'm married. My wife is with child. I couldn't be happier. This", he points between the two of them and Lindsay scoffs, "has got to stop. No more. I'm done with your little manipulative games".

She eyes him. He's unsure what to see in her eyes, but he's glad he found his voice again. He regained the control as boss, he's certain of it.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"You couldn't be happier. You're living the dream", she repeats, rolling her eyes at him before giving him a better viewing of her breasts, "That's a bunch of bull, and you know it'

He smirks as he realizes he's still resisting her, even though he knows she knows about his weakness: he's a breast man. He loves tits, and she's using her twins to fuck with his mind, but she won't get to him. Not this time.

"You know, it actually is quite the dream".

"Look at you, all grown up", she seductively says as she rises to her feet, her fingers tracing the surface of the desk as she approaches him. He quickly looks away, deflecting any piercing stares that are given to him, "Such a big boy now. I wonder, can you…"

A mischievous grin appears on her face when she doesn't finish her sentence. Instead, she sits in front of him on the wooden desk. A leg rubs up against his, slowly inching upwards until she has her foot placed between his legs, a little too close for comfort as it's just, literally just, touching his flaccid member. She leans in, her breasts snugly hugging each other as she cups his face with both hands. Her hand then runs smoothly through his hair while, at the same time, her fresh, sweet, delicate scent reaches his nostrils and he can't help but feel captivated. He glances downwards, to her lovely bosom. She pulls at the dark locks, lifting his face upwards, forcing him to make eye contact, "Can you resist temptation if it's been offered to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

You tried going back to bed, you really did, but you were too thrilled to actually go back to sleep. So, instead, you've gotten up and thought about tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. It is on your mind all the time. You just can't wait to see him again – even though his actions are still engraved on your memory, perhaps even permanently, but you're certain he's a better man. He won't do it again. He sounds as though he regrets it immensely. It seems as if he has learned from his mistake.

A naughty thought crosses your mind as you eat brunch. Originally, the plan was to meet him tomorrow. What if you surprised him and brought him his favourite food at work today? He'll love it! Knowing how much of a diehard workaholic he truly is, he must still work long and late hours, without properly taking care of himself. Surely, he could use a bite or two later on. You smile to yourself, at your wonderful concoction. You can't wait to see the look on his face!

A few hours later, you've called to make sure that his favourite restaurant has made a to-go bag with different kinds of delicious sushi. Normally, they won't do such a thing, but after mentioning Seth's name and the fact it's a surprise for him, they were more than willing to assist you. Heck, you've been so excited for this, and while it might've been a spur of the moment thing, you've already picked up the bag. In fact, you've already driven to the Family Guy Studios parking lot. And even though you don't have an appointment and getting a visitor's card is such a hassle, you're still let in by unknown faces whom, apparently, know you as Mrs. MacFarlane. Those who pass you by smile warmly at you – frankly, it's making you a little nervous. Do they know what has happened? Are they up to date with everything?

You quickly shrug it off when the elevator comes to an abrupt halt and the doors slide open. You make your way to Seth's office. This is it. This is the moment. You can't wait – your thoughts are interrupted by the display in front of you. Instinctively, out of pure reflex, you drop the bag onto the floor. A soft thud reverbs through the room, and while it may be soft, it's loud enough to attract their attention. Seth quickly directs his head towards where the unfamiliar sound came from and sees no one other than you. His eyes grow as wide as they can, realizing it's really you. You're startled; a hand covers your mouth.

There he is, your husband, the one you've given a second chance earlier, today even, on this very morning, and he repays you kindly by sucking face with that slut. She's all over him, pinning him down against the desk with her body as her hand has a tight grip on his groin. Her other hand has a firm grasp on his hair. Red lipstick is smeared around his mouth, his lips swollen, his t-shirt has been lifted upwards to the middle, revealing a toned, fit body underneath.

_"No… no"_, you whisper, your voice shaking as you shake your head. This is impossible! You fully take in and comprehend that what has been going on, and you get the hell out of there, as fast as you can. Tears are starting to flow uncontrollably down your cheeks.

"Fuck. NO!", Seth yells as he pushes Lindsay off of him and into the desk chair, and runs after you. It's not too long before he catches up with you.

"Let me explain –", he starts, walking beside you, but you won't stop nor talk to him. You're done. You're done with this all. You're done with him.

"No!"

"Please"

"NO!"

"I can't…", he looks around, seeing some of his cast and crew staring and eavesdropping on their shouting, "I can't bare to lose you"

"You should've thought of that earlier"

"Please.."

"No, Seth. I'd given you a second chance and you already blew it, on the same fucking day".

Abruptly, he grabs you by the wrist and leads you to a nearby corridor against your will. It's far away from all the curious spectators, for a little bit more privacy. He pushes you against the wall, pinning your hands near your head so that you can't leave. His hands have a secure lock on you. You try to struggle your way out of it, but it's in vain. Seth's too strong for you and you can't exactly kick him in the groin. Since the pregnancy, your flexibility has been in a downward spiral.

"Let. Me. Go", you hiss between gritted teeth. You're beyond anger; you're enraged. The nerve on this guy! You can't believe you were ever married to the likes of him. Your tears have dried up, and your eyes are blazing with fire.

"No, you need to hear me out".

"I've heard and seen just about enough already. I just want to go. Now!"

"You NEED to hear me out. It's all Lindsay's fault!"

"God. Fucking. Damnit, Seth! When are you going to stop putting the blame on others?!"

"It's the truth!"

"Oh, please! Grow up!"

You didn't even hear them approaching, but before you know it, Seth's being pulled away from you by Mike, Alec, Wellesley and a few other men you fail to recognize in the heat of the moment. Mike and Wellesley have a strong hold on Seth, who's attempting to claw and kick his way out of their grip.

"Are you okay?", Alec worryingly asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you", you softly say.

You direct yourself at Seth, who has stopped fighting, who has given in, yet again, and who just looks at you, like a helpless child in need. His eyes are watering up for he damn well knows what this means, "Please, no. Don't do this"

"Y-you promised me and foolish as I was, as naïve as I was, I still and truly believed you", you clench your jaw, stilling your anger, "Expect the divorce papers within the week. If you don't sign them, I will not hesitate to use my lawyer."


	11. Chapter 11

He wakes up abruptly. He quickly takes in his surroundings as he lifts himself up from the sofa, supporting his weigh on his arms. In a heartbeat, he recognizes the familiar setting: he's home. He's unsure why or how he even got there. His fragile memory seems to be shattered into a million pieces, much like a mirror. His mind is in a daze, slowed down and clogged up, due to a reason still unknown to him. He also doesn't know why his head is throbbing so dangerously. In fact, his recollection seems to be disappointing him in even remembering that what has occurred in the past few days.

What's going on?

Reluctantly, he decides to get up, rising to his feet as slow as he possibly can, because a sharp, stinging pain immediately strikes his left lobe, settling there and increases the previous mere tease of a headache. He reaches a hand up, digits carefully caressing his forehead.

"Ugh," he utters, realizing it's not fading away or decreasing in intensity after standing up for a few minutes, "_Great_".

He manages to reach the kitchen with much difficulty and slumps down into one of the chairs there. Seth leans forward. A hand is still firmly pressed against his head, with his elbow now resting upon the surface of the kitchen table. He closes his eyes, mouth tense as though he's just eaten something sour, moments before he lets out a loud, defeated sigh.

"Look who's awake", Mike speaks tongue-in-cheek as he enters the kitchen, taking a seat opposed Seth.

"Ssshh", Seth demands through gritted teeth, frowning heavily. He's obviously in immense pain, so Mike does as he is told. An awkward silence between the two men commences.

"What happened?", Seth suddenly asks after a couple of minutes of intense silence, which were only intensified in the first place by Mike's piercing and in compassionate drenched eyes.

"You really don't remember or you don't want to remember?"

"Probably both", he exhales as vivid yet unwanted images come to life in his head: the phone call, how he was given a second chance, how thrilled and excited he was about that, and then - how much he fucked it up by caving into his primal instincts. Had he not done so, then he would be with his wife now, holding her, kissing her passionately on the lips, constructing their future together.

He shifts in his seat and covers his face with both hands before groaning loudly in frustration.

"I fucked it up, didn't I?"

"I don't know", Mike pauses, "She seemed pretty determined, though".

Seth removes his hands from his face and abruptly stands up, the stinging pain of his head immediately reminds him of his injury as it rapidly regains strength.

"You know what? I'm not going to sit idly by from the side line and watch how this unfolds. She loves me. I just have to remind her of that"****

His strong determination is a sign of desperation as he reaches for his cell phone, swiftly fishing it out of the front pocket of his jeans.

"That might just be the dumbest thing you've ever done"

Seth looks up from his phone, his index finger momentarily coming to an abrupt halt, "There's still hope. Maybe I can change her mind before she signs the papers".

Seth continues scrolling through his contacts straightaway. It alarms his best friend, who quickly rises to his feet and approaches Seth. Seth presses onto your contact information. Moments before his thumb hits the call button, Mike snatches the gadget from his hands, "Don't do anything rash".

"I'm not doing anything rash. I just want my wife back"

"Calling her now, after all that has happened, would be an unwise thing to do".

Seth reaches for the phone, but Mike stretches his arm out, holding the piece of technology back.

"Mike", Seth warns, his tone of voice strict, dominant, "Give me my phone back".

"No. I'm giving you two options: either I'm going to drown your precious phone where you're bound to lose the contact information of your wife, or I'm going to put it near my junk. And man, you don't want to touch it after it's been down there".

As Seth eyes Mike suspiciously, he takes a step back.

"Good boy", he puts the phone away by putting it in his pocket, he then gazes woeful into Seth's eyes, "Get a grip of yourself, man. She doesn't want to talk to you right now, but that doesn't mean she won't ever talk to you in the future. She will. Give it time, give _her _time to cool down".

"What if it's not enough?", Seth sinks into a nearby chair, placing his head in his hands. Mike takes a seat beside him. A firm hand takes a hold of Seth's shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Only time will tell – just don't do anything you might regret later on"

Seth chews onto his lower lip, nodding, "Yeah. Thanks". He then, out of nowhere, holds his hand up.

"I'm not going to give you your phone back"**  
**  
"Don't you trust me?"

"In this current state of yours? No. You're an emotional wreck. Who knows what you're capable off"

A couple of hours later, Seth has learned why his forehead feels as though he's been hit on the head several times with a firm hockey stick.

"As you passed out, you hit your head", Mike says slowly as he takes a sip of coffee, the dark liquid pleases his buds, yet his eyes are worringly focused upon his friend, who has just woken up again. He had gone back to sleep, hoping it would've stilled the headache.

"It's not going away anytime soon"

"Ugh", Seth breathes before falling back down onto the sofa. He stares up at the ceiling, "So, you just brought me home instead of taking me to the hospital?"

"Don't bitch, the fall wasn't _that_ hard"

Mike's lips curve upwards into a sly smirk, pleasing his features.

"Why does it still hurt then?", Seth bitterly bites back.

"Because your wife just left you"

"Do you really have to emphasize that on a constant basis?"

"I do, until it seeps into that thick skull of yours"

"Message received. Now put it to rest already"

Seth sits up.

"You need to face the issue, not tuck it away in the farthest dark corner of your mind. This is really happening"

"Maybe, just maybe, I've faced it enough already and, when I'm spending time with my supposed best friend, with whom I assumed I could have a great time with, I don't want to be frequently reminded of it"

"I'm here for you, Seth. I'm only trying to help"

"You're doing a poor job so far"

"Really? Me?! At least I'm not the one thinking solely about sating my own needs and cheats on his pregnant wife, _with his assistent for fuck's sake!_"

Seth immediately directs his gaze from the ground to Mike, eyes blazing furiously with fire. He stands up, "What did you just say?!". The threatening pose results into Mike standing up as well, mimicking his so-called friend.

"You heard me. Stop playing the victim card. You're a grown man with a baby on the way. Man up and admit your mistake!"

"It was Lindsay's doing, she manipulated me!"

"There's such a thing as free will, but go on, continue blaming others for your own deeds. See how everyone around you will disappear as you wallow in self pity, until you're left alone and all by yourself", Mike says as he starts to make his way to the front door.

"I don't need you!", Seth shouts, brown eyes widened in shock, realizing this is really happening, as he watches Mike turn the handle and open the door, "`you'll come crawling back to me anyways!"

Mike swiftly manages to flip Seth off before he exits the house.

"Fuck!", Seth shouts on the top of his lungs, frustration coursing through his body, as well as regret – for he has just lost the most loyal best friend he has had since college, who only wanted to give him a helping hand, who only wanted to show him his support, and now, Mike is right, he is truly and utterly all alone.

What has he done?


	12. Chapter 12

Seth's knees buckle under the pressure. The weight of his emotional problems seriously affects his physical being. Being as fatigued and injured as he is, after having such a rough day, he quickly gives in and immediately drops down hard onto the sofa. He's lucky that his body is caught by the safety net of the soft suspension of the fabric or else he could've injured himself, seriously too. Not that he'd cared. He preferred being swallowed up by it right about now, realizing how bad things were currently.

With eyes still widened, he stares in front of him, motionlessly, absentmindedly, trying to let it all just sink in, however reluctant he feels about these matters. He can't stop it, not anymore. It simply goes automatic.

After all, his wife left him.

His best friend abandoned him.

And it is even a poor, sad, pathetic question if he would ever meet his unborn child, and if she would even inform him on the gender and name.

He loudly exhales, sighing as he hangs his head and buries himself in his hands. Seth then runs a trembling hand through his dark hair. The other one soon follows, with fingers tugging harshly at the locks. With digits intertwined with his hair, he pulls his head down and curls into a ball. Elbows are placed upon his knees while he closes his eyes.

His wife has left him, that's what bothers him the most. He and Mike have gone through a lot together. Surely, he'll come around eventually. At least he hopes. Seth himself might have to face his consequences, suck it up like a man, and suffer a couple of weeks for it, going through the dirt for his friend, being immensely, ridiculously ridiculed, but their relationship is more than worth it. If he's just given the chance.

His wife was something else. Seeing how determined she was, she would never forgive him.

Ever.

Not after giving him a second chance already.

And that puts him in a tough position.

A relationship that cost years to build up: from being introduced to each other by Neil deGrasse Tyson, where they almost automatically became friends because of the common interests they shared, where their relationship suddenly started to become awkward, with the casual touches on backs, shoulders, hands, how it'd sent shivers down their spines, the looks they've given each other, and how they had finally taken the risk, after much begging on his side, and started going out, how that slowly evolved into becoming lovers, becoming husband and wife, and creating new life, to become parents – or least, he had hoped.

A relationship that cost years to build up, a relationship that he had cherished and loved so deeply, a relationship that became his all, his life, it had been so fragile and easily broken, to be forever shattered, to never be repaired again. And he was stuck with the pieces that were leftover and remained to simply exist. He was left alone to fend for himself. The previous life that he had believed and mistaken for as his future was no longer a fact. That future and its stability were no longer factious.

Everything he had known and loved to this very moment was no longer.

Now, what could he do?

He sits there silently with time slowly passing by, hugging himself tightly as reality leisurely seeps in. He's alone, abandoned by those he loved and had naively assumed they had loved him back. The only sound that echoes through the room and fills the silence is his breathing. It has become irregular, with sharp intakes of oxygen. He desperately fights back the rising urge to hyperventilate.

"Aaaah!", he suddenly loudly screams on the top of his lungs. A swift motion of his hand slams the items that sit upon the near coffee table away, tossing it across the room, damaging the careful, precious work of a hired decorator. Several thuds are heard, along with shattering of glass as it, and the other items, hits the cold tiles below.

He's unsure how long he has been sitting like that, but he finally opens his eyes, lifting his head up. He sits back, straightens himself and looks around. Both hands find their way back to his face, unable to be detached from him just yet. Brown eyes watch through bars of flesh before the fingers slowly start to travel down, towards his chin, while they careful dig in the skin between. He then lets his hands fall onto his lap, entwining his fingers and he sighs once more, still looking around.

The small mess surrounding him is the mess he just made, but aside from that, his house appears to be relatively clean. He exhales and rises to his feet. With much difficulty and effort, he gathers his belongings, picks them up and places them back onto the coffee table. Until, he suddenly comes across a small Ted stuffed bear. For a moment, he freezes, standing perplexed. Slowly, and with slight hesitation, he manages to get himself to the little bear. He squats down to pick it up and inspects it to see if it's damaged or dirty anywhere. He's lucky: it's not. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he remembers purchasing it behind his wife's back. She didn't have a clue. When he brought it home and showed her, oh, when he revealed the little Ted bear from behind his back, her eyes twinkled with utmost sincere joy. She was so ecstatic. He never imagined her to be so delightfully enthusiastic about it! She had hugged him and told him it was the perfect plush bear for their child. And it was.

He bites onto his lower lip, looking around to find something, anything, to get this off of his mind. He tries to suppress the memories that suddenly come floating back to the surface as he spots the baby phone laying near a broken frame, a frame that has a picture of him and his wife smiling brightly from ear to ear, with his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder and her lips on his cheekbone, completely catching him off guard, and you can see the surprised expression on his face.

For a couple of minutes, he is silent. He simply stares intensely at the photograph. Then, he abruptly diverts his gaze, looking away, and a hand roughly runs through his hair. He quickly rises to his feet and picks up the rest of the items, until there's only but one still on the floor.  
The last item is one he approaches cautiously. It's another surprise. It's a piece of paper, but he doesn't remember anything of the sorts on his table. It seems out of place yet it completely distracts him, drawing his full attention to that single piece of paper. He picks it up and inspects it.

It's a note from his doctor, advising him to get plenty of rest.

A faint smirk appears on his face as he puts the note in his pocket.

That bastard did take him to the doctor after all.

He quickly decides that a splash of cold water might do him some good, so he makes his way to the bathroom upstairs.

He's reminded of his future once more, his new fate, when he looks at himself in the mirror. Several smudges of red lipstick cover the lower half of his face. He traces one of the smudges from left to right with his index finger, one where it's obvious that a woman's lips are responsible for causing the terrible havoc on his face as this particular smudge on his cheek show a rough outline of lips.

He looks down, directing his gaze to the ground as he steadies himself; his grip tightens on the sink. The pit of his stomach twirls around, clenching, stabbing, his gut giving him the most awful feeling ever: regret. He never used to be like this. When women kissed him so passionately as she has when he was younger, he loved it! He didn't now, though. What has happened to him?

He stares at his own reflection for a minute or so, meeting his own piercing stare, before he picks up a washcloth and starts to remove the marks of his earlier heated encounter.

Perhaps it was time he rekindled with his former self, to gain back what he has forgotten.


End file.
